


【GGAD】雪盲

by SirenMur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenMur/pseuds/SirenMur





	【GGAD】雪盲

黑魔王的集会在瑞典的雪山旁举行。

噼啪燃烧着的炉火旁，圣徒们恭敬地站着，两手交握。他们的脸上有钦佩或畏惧的神色，但大多都低着头，始终不敢聚焦于台上正高谈阔论的魔王本人。

'For the greater good.' 圣徒们跟着魔王低低念了一句，昭示会议结束。上百道黑影幻影移形，离开了这个小木屋。

除了一人。

他并未离开，在会议上未曾说过话，也未曾低过头。他安静凝坐在远离壁炉的地方，只抬起魔杖让那火烧的更大了些。

格林德沃向他走去，脸上挂着了然与嘲讽混合的神色。

坐着的人率先开了口，平静且从容。

"让我早来就是听你的废话么？格林德沃，你未免太瞧得起自己了。"

"阿不思·邓布利多，圣人阁下，"格林德沃嗤了一声，拖着被坐着的那张椅子往壁炉前走，木地板发出"吱呀——"的声音，"您大可不必来，何必勉强呢？" 

坐着的人摘下了兜帽，有一会儿没说话。此时他的脸被火烤了一会儿，显出一种假意的暖来。

格林德沃就着炉火喝了点酒，把瓶子一抛，"咔嚓"一声，玻璃碎裂。他盯着邓布利多年轻的脸与蜷曲的红发看了一阵子，站起身来。

"算了，"他说，"还等什么，你知道你来这里做什么的。不是吗？邓布利多？"

他又露出那个嘲讽的笑容，一把抓住阿不思的斗篷扯下。邓布利多脸上温和表情未变，任由格林德沃动作。

被火炉熏暖的毛斗篷隐约散发松木的气息，格林德沃将它展开，一手锁住邓布利多脖颈向前一推，一手把斗篷横铺在木椅上，松开对脖颈的桎梏，让那头柔顺如丝缎的红发悉数散落于黑貂皮上。然后，用一只手，利落解开邓布利多繁复而精美的领结。瞧啊，阿不思把自己包装成礼物，有点可笑是不是？再用点无杖魔法，扭开衣服扣子，一枚，再一枚。

现在阿不思邓布利多完全赤裸了。他端坐在椅子上，手指一下下敲打着木质扶手，两只如玉莹洁的足慵懒踩着毛绒绒的地毯，并无丝毫羞耻感。他的阴茎未受刺激，尚未勃起，绵软地忸怩作一团耷拉着。

这样的状态不久便结束了。格林德沃皮靴的硬面悄无声息碾过邓布利多的下体。以肉眼可见的速度阴茎迅速勃起，泛出膨胀的肉红色，吐出一些黏液，润湿了光滑的鞋面。邓布利多愉悦而痛苦地轻微叹气，腰部不受控制地迎合着格林德沃的动作，冠状沟极力向靴根送，仿佛是在请求干净利落的了断，以一踩终结这极乐与折磨。

格林德沃百无聊赖地看着邓布利多扭动了一会，自己的皮裤裆部亦有了蓄势待发的兴味。他把皮靴重新踩回地面，"啪——"一声，上面的水跟着漫到地板上，蜿蜒堆积地板缝中。

格林德沃粗暴分开邓布利多两腿搭在扶手上，逼着他张开九十度角。邓布利多脸上表情堪称温柔，即使他已因疏于锻炼而大腿发麻，也只是咬紧牙关，不使任何一声呻吟流露。

对此格林德沃只有一句评价。"装模作样，"他说。手指滑过邓布利多股缝，探向那个隐秘的洞穴。格林德沃和年轻时大不相同了；他从前很享受手指开发情人身体的愉悦，假装听不见阿不思的呻吟，任自己硬的发痛，只等阿不思已射过一轮再狠狠碾磨情人的肉壁；现在的他依然致力于折磨邓布利多，但他对邓布利多掩藏的痛苦神色全盘无视，直直捅开肉穴，未等其适应就送入三根手指，头脑里甚至还在酝酿两天后的偷袭计划。

无杖魔法帮了格林德沃大忙；不久邓布利多即汁水四溢，是任人采撷的模样了。黑魔王扯开裤链，释放出沉默却不可小觑的猛兽，扣住白巫师的手掌抵在椅背上，就着站立的姿势撞进他体内，片刻不停地抽插起来。邓布利多使不上劲，被动地接受着近似强暴的给予。无论悲喜，都只顺从忍耐，任汗水滑过眉梢。格林德沃兴致越发高涨，抽送更加强劲有力。他避开所有敏感区域，一味按着最紧致最火热的肉壁技巧性顶弄，确保邓布利多得不到哪怕一丝的愉悦而只能感到钝痛。他们在窗边交媾，壁炉熊熊燃烧，墙上投出斑驳交融的肉影。

血誓仍在。格林德沃扣住邓布利多手掌时，两人分明都感受到自己的血即刻要从掌心的伤疤尽情涌出，扑向另一人搏动的心室。可笑，可悲。魔力波动自交握的双手传来，在冬季里发出一点微不足道的热量，未暖到任何人，反而使其余部分更显冰寒。 

黑魔王将邓布利多撞得恍惚仿佛灵魂出窍。…我真的爱过他，把自己献给了他。白巫师迷迷糊糊想，眼前漫过戈德里克山谷无边的绿色，野花开得正好；现实却没这么美好…脚踝一阵阵地痒，大腿酸痛无力，但他毫无知觉，眼睫直直瞪向吊灯，蓝眼睛里晕染出黄光。

格林德沃阴鸷的眼神中又多几分不满。他极恨事物逃脱开自己的掌控，邓布利多也不可以。放开与白巫师交错的温热掌心，格林德沃手向邓布利多竭力站直的阴茎探去，掌心的魔力波动愈发强烈，只一碰邓布利多就急不可耐地射了出来，白色精液粘腻地缠绕在格林德沃的皮风衣上。格林德沃在高潮后松软无力的肠道中对准敏感点发狠碾磨，终于也射在了邓布利多体内。

邓布利多还未回过神来便被格林德沃给抱下了椅子，像被赶出家门一般弃在地上。格林德沃站在窗前，状似亲昵地抚摸着他的下颚，迫使他张开嘴，含进尚未勃起的粗长阳具。黑魔王尝试过肛交的滋味后对口交就兴趣寡淡了，他只是欣赏邓布利多如一只濒死的天鹅那样扬起脖颈，被精液呛得窒息的样子。一截艳红的舌头控制不住地被撞出口腔，软软垂下，无力地舔弄盘虬的青筋。

知道么，格林德沃说道，朝拜我的人千千万。

你何其有幸，可以只身向我本人朝拜。

白巫师抬抬眼皮，依旧一言不发。黑魔王嗤了一声，将阳具从邓布利多口中拔出，像吩咐下属一样吩咐道: 趴到窗台上去。

邓布利多抬抬眉毛，依言走向窗台。他身体里的精液小股小股打湿大腿，滴在地板上。温度太低，中年教师一丝不挂，略为痉挛地倒在窗台上，如同祭品般大张双腿，臀肉冷得发白。

格林德沃的阴茎被这一画面刺激得更硬，他像个莽撞的青少年一般迫不及待地插入，变换着角度地作弄紧紧包裹着阴茎的甬道。黑魔王的手抚过老情人的腰窝年轻时他曾把这一对腰窝奉若神明，仿佛其上能开出花开。现在这神明跌下圣坛，他的虔敬也荡然无存。带着印章戒指的手重重拍击丰腴的臀部，粗砺的戒面刮起一阵肉浪，终于使红发教授挤出两声模糊的喘息，冻白的臀肉慢慢暖和，泛出情欲又糜烂的红。

格林德沃终于发了善心，对准了前列腺戳刺。双手漫游过蝴蝶骨与脖颈。这只蝴蝶我亲手掐死，格林德沃抑制不住地发出笑声。邓布利多的喘气声越发粗重，不多时便被格林德沃掐住乳尖一同越过了高潮。精液淅淅沥沥，融在地上仿佛欠火候的雪。

邓布利多早已无法正常站立了，而已经开始又一轮抽插的格林德沃根本不屑于施舍给他多余的情意，他被无杖魔法漂浮在一定高度，任黑魔王尽情宰割。他自己的阴茎也被黑魔王施了魔法，源源不断地流出越发稀薄的精液来，滑腻得使他无法抚慰自己。

格林德沃一边操他，俯身在他耳廓边啃咬。"邓布利多，"黑魔王戏谑又暧昧地低语，"…邓布利多。"

然而邓布利多早已失神，听不见只言片语。他出神地望着远方白茫茫的山峰，眼前一片黑暗，唯见两个少年手牵着手在雪原上嬉戏，年长的那个放声笑道，"…这是我们俩第一次一起看雪！"

年轻的盖勒特也笑闹着，两人滚作一团，在冰天雪地里互相依偎。这是厄里斯魔镜里都不曾出现过的场景。少年格林德沃的金发耀眼如神祇，如同阳光反射一般直直刺向他的眼睛，铺天盖地的白光，使他短时性地失明，眼里再容不下任何旁的东西。

…而他几乎要为此流下泪来。


End file.
